Peter Parker(Ultimate Spider-Man)
Spider-Man (real name: Peter Parker) is everyone's favorite web-slinging superhero. Not only does young Peter have to struggle with his everyday crime-fighting career, constant bullying and criticism, he also has to face his greatest challenge yet, high school! On top of all that, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., has given him access to S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and a team of young teenage superheroes consisting of Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist, to aid on his mission to defeat super-powered criminals. He's now an official member of the Avengers, and has put together a new team of superheroes--The New Warriors. History One of his first adventures with the trainees being insubordinate and trying to defeat Doctor Doom, leading to a chaotic battle in the Helicarrier. They eventually won, but with much damage done. Days later, Doctor Octopus would create a parasitic organism, a symbiote, using Parker's DNA as a genetic template. It eventually escaped and chased Spider-Man in order to bond to him, occasionally taking a temporary host in an attempt to subdue him. Fed up with the symbiote's attacks, Peter allowed it to bond with him, which completed the symbiote into a new organism known as Venom. Peter managed to free himself, and electrocuted Venom. While most of it was seemingly destroyed, a part of the symbiote was found alive by Harry Osborn in his penthouse and kept. After battling the Living Laser and being saved by Iron Man, Spider-Man was offered by Tony Stark to visit Stark Industries Main Plant and gave him his own armor, called the Iron Spider Armor. His inexperience led to minor disasters each mission he used it, angering his fellow teammates. When Living Laser possessed his suit, Spider-Man was forced to battle Iron Man, making Laser to possess Stark's suit after. With a improved version of the Iron Spider suit, Spider-Man was aided by the trainees to fight Iron Man/Living Laser. Spider-Man managed to wake up Stark so he could remove Laser from the armor, the villain was ultimately defeated when Spider-Man used in him a machine which teleported him to an alternate universe. After that while catching Batroc with White Tiger Spidey was being spied on by Octavius and Taskmaster. And to catch Spider-Man, Taskmaster decided to find out who he was, he made a test by going to Midtown High School (since it was suspected who was Spider-Man attended there) to see who could match Spider-Man's skill. As Peter made himself look like a weak kid, Taskmaster choose Harry, Danny and Flash as the suspects that could be Spider-Man, telling them that there will be a another trial the next day. The high school was unknowingly closed and Spider-Man and White Tiger went there to see what happened, Taskmaster was already suspecting Flash because he saw that Danny didn't have the spider power and Harry wasn't defending himself, Peter and Ava decided to beat Taskmaster using his weakness, the darkness, and they caught him and Taskmaster discovered that Flash wasn't Spider-Man and got out using a smoke grenade. Spidey finally agreed to an interview with MJ luckily they accidentally got into a fight between the Hulk and Zzzax which could prove that Spider-Man is not a Public Menace. Loki turns Peter into Spider-Ham as payback for Spider-Man ruining his plans. Just then, Asgard's finest hunters led by Skurge, the Executioner arrive and chase after Spider-Ham as part of the Great Boar Hunt. Thor comes to Spider-Ham's aid and the fight leads from Midtown High School to the Helicarrier. Before Executioner can land the killing blow on Spider-Ham, the sun sets ending the hunt. Spider-Ham changes back to Spider-Man and punches Loki. The team investigates the remains of something that crashed into the Hudson river. They find the Asgardian weapon known as the Destroyer. When Spider-Man touches the Norn Stone on it's chest the team are transformed into miniature child like versions of themselves. They were taken to the Helicarrier and test were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they meet another little by with snot coming out of his nose. The boy is revealed to by Loki out for revenge. But they are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, Nick Fury order the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed an are forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki the possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby Toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transform him to a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. Spider-Man was being trained by Iron Fist on the Brooklyn Bridge in to improve his fighting techniques, without the aid of his Web-Shooters. Iron Fist best Spider-Man in every attack, until a mist covers the bridge and Iron Fist saves Spider-Man from an incoming dagger, which was so fast it almost didn't set off his spider-sense. They battle a ninja, but when Spider-Man retrieves his Web-shooters he attachers the assassin to a nearby truck and is dragged away. An elderly monk appeared and Danny says thank you and goodbye and left in a limousine. Spider-Man confused followed his fried to an airport as see's Danny get on to a Rand Industries jet. It is then he realized that Danny's family was rich, but their were signs but he had just ignored them. Spider-Man hitches a lift and ends up in the hidden city of K'un-Lun. He is attacked by the Scorpion a fellow student K'un L'un monastery, who threatens the outsider, but Danny stops the fight. They entered the monastery where Danny tells Spider-Man of his origin, of defeating Shou-Loa and gaining the Iron Fist. He only went out into the world for a year to say his goodbyes as he was to be the new ruler of K'un L'un. But he used that time to join the Team to help battle for good. He now must take part in a test to prove his worthiness, but before it could begin he is poisoned which blinds him. Danny chooses Spider-Man as his proxy to take part in the test for him. The test are created to test the warriors skill as well as spirit after a few near misses they reach the end. The Scorpion falls victim to the last trap believing himself the victor. Spider-Man rescues him but the Scorpion betrays him and seizes the throne for himself. But he had really lost and Spider-Man is claimed the victor with Danny's position as leader assured. The Scorpion attacks but is easily bested by Danny in battle. Danny now gains the powers of two Iron Fist's, as he says goodbye to Spider-Man the Master allows Danny to return with his friend allowing him another year in the outside world. Spider-Man tries to give the Master a fist bump as gratitude but is thrown out of the temple. As Spider-Man battles Batroc the Leaper on the Manhattan roof tops, he was continually distracted by J.J. Jameson, who as always bad mouthed Spidey calling him a menace. But when he webs up Batroc he is attacked by a mob of people who are fed up with Spider-Man. Nick Fury contacted him on his communicator, ordering him to the Tri-Carrier. S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the mutant criminal Mesmero to enter the Hulk mind, increasing his intelligence so he can now be a force for good. The procedure however went wrong and he tries to take over the Hulks mind but Spider-Man jumps on and removes the device stopping the procedure, but blacked out. When Spider-Man came too he was in the hulk body and struggled to handle the powerful body. He confronted Mesmero, but he fell into his cell realizing the Mutant criminal. He was then attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and a Mandroid believing the Hulk is loose and attacking them, but he was able to escape the Tri-Carrier. Elsewhere the Hulk woke up in Peter's body just as confused, but Aunt May ignored his antics and takes him to school, where he is forced to take a test. Peter tries to contact Hulk in his body via a pay phone but he is attacked by the Thing. The pair battled, causing destruction throughout the city. White Tiger takes the Hulk in Peter's body to the roof of the school and puts him in the Spider-Man costume. The three heroes battled again, which leads them to the Brooklyn Bridge. Mesmero in a cab trying to escape the city, used his powers to control the Thing. The Thing was freed from his control and the Hulk grabbed Mesmero forcing him to reverse the mind swap. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take down the Hulk, but he escapes but appears to have gained a new level of control and mildly increased intelligence. Loki came up with a plan to destroy the Avengers and their newest member, Spider-Man. Thor's evil brother joined forces with Doctor Octopus, so that he could create for him an army of soldiers powered by the Venom symbiote to attack the city. Loki attacked Spider-Man to gather a sample of his blood, and after defeating the hero successfully, he switches bodies with Spider-Man with the intention of also completely damaging his reputation. After the change, Loki, now inside Spider-Man's body and with the help of Doctor Octopus and the symbiote army, started his attack on the city. Peter, inside Loki's body, was attacked by all his new teammates in the Avengers Tower, after escaping, he decided to go find the real villain and, after a brief confrontation, the Avengers arrived. Before Spider-Man had any time to warn his new teammates about the change, Loki changed them back again and used his manipulation skills to trick the Avengers into attacking Spidey. Spider-Man managed to run away from the attackers and decided to go after his old team, Iron Fist, Nova,Luke Cage and White Tiger, to ask for help. At first they had doubts, because they had just received an alert from Nick Fury about what was going on. Peter convinced them that he was the real Spider-Man and they agreed to help, which led into a confrontation between them and the Avengers. During this confrontation, a train was hit and a wagon fell from the rails, Spider-Man jumped to hold the falling vehicle and that was the moment where the Avengers realized they were attacking the wrong person. They quickly moved to help him save the people inside that wagon, and after that, the young group of heroes and the veterans joined forces to defeat the symbiote army, Loki, and Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man, realizing that he still missed his old team, decided to resign from the Avengers. Spider-Man hunts throughout New York for the last remnants of Venom. He finds a piece of one hanging off one of J Jonah Jameson screens. As he extracts the piece he is attacked by Scorpion who is possessed by another piece of Venom. While fighting the Venomized Scorpion, Flash Thompson appeared, wearing a Spider-Man costume and calling himself the Scarlet Spider. Spider-man defeated Scorpion, unaware that a small piece of Venom attached to Flash. The next day, The Beetle, under orders from Taskmaster, tracked Venom to Midtown High School and chases Flash. Spider-man stashes Flash into a locker to protect him, but Flash wanted to help. The suit activated, and Flash battled his aggressor as Venom. When Flash has him subdued, Spider-man tries to talk Flash into giving up the suit, and the two fight until Taskmaster arrived. Venom and Spider-man battled the Beetle and Taskmaster, Flash integrated parts of Beetle's suit, including rocket launchers and armor, and fully becoming Agent Venom. After the fight, Agent Venom relents that being a hero is harder than he thought and tries to get the suit to leave him. However, the suit found a perfect host in Flash and permanently bonded to him. Spider-man convinces Fury to take him on as a member of the team. As he reveals his actions has encouraged other young heroes to come out of the wood work The Green Goblin uses Electro to power up the Siege Perilous, gaining access to other dimensions. Peter teamed up with various alternate reality versions of himself the fend off Green Goblin while chasing him from reality to reality until finally getting back to his home dimension, where Green Goblin had blood samples of the various Spider-men, hiding in the old SHIELD Helicarrier. He engaged the Goblin but was easily defeated due to Goblin having various Spider-men DNA, making him far more agile, strong, and durable. Goblin mentioned that he knew who Spider-Man really was. With the help of Electro, Peter called upon the other Spidermen and manged to barely win. Eletro,freed took over the Helicarrier, forming a gigantic robot, preparing to nuke the city. Petra Parker and Peter Porker attempted to disable the Helicarrier and just sent it to space. The Green Goblin reverted back to Norman Osborn, forgetting about ever being the Goblin or even who Spider-Man was. Peter was seen among the Spider-UK's Spider-Army and sent to a mission with Miles Morales of Earth-1610 by Spider-Man of Earth-616 to recruit most Spider as they can. They first visit Earth-67. Super Powers * Superhuman Strength and Durability: This version of Peter Parker's spider bite gave him the strength to lift anywhere from 4-8 Tons at the moment the full extent of his strength is unknown. * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Peter's reflexes are enhanced up to 29 times that of a finest human athlete and can run much faster than a regular human although he navigates the city by mostly by web or the Spider-Cycle. * Superhuman Agility/Equilibrium: Peter's agility and surpasses the finest human atheletes this allows him to navigate the city ever so gracefully and his equilibrium allows him to balance on almost any object in almost any postion. * Superhuman Endurance/Stamina: Peter is capable of exerting his own energy for long periods of time this allows him to jump,run,fight far longer than that of a regular human also Peter can endure being thrown out of a glass window with little injury be smashed into a stone hard wall be thrown out of a high building and land on his back with no injury at all. * Wall Crawling: Peter can stick to solid objects, allowing him to climb surfaces, much like a spider can even though he can only stick to dry surfaces wet surfaces will make him slip and fall. * Spider Sense: '''Peter can sense personal danger ahead of time and react accordingly if tied with his amazing reflexes. * '''High Level Intellect: Peter is highly intelligent as he was able to invent his very own web-shooters before S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him enhanced ones. As seen in the series, he is at the top of his classes, and most of the time get A's in his school work. Weapons * Next Generation Web Shooters: '''Peter makes use a wrist mounted web shooter allowing him to shoot webs from each of his wrists. This is used a as a mode of trasportation as he uses this to swing around New York as well as for offensive purposes. As of the first episode, he uses a Next Gen Web Shooter to get around New York faster. Spidey's S.H.I.E.L.D web-shooters come with Invisibility (only for webshooters), Electric Webs to stun and electrocute enemies, Flash Webs to blind foes, and a Communicator to Communicate with Iron Fist, Nova , White Tiger, Luke Cage , Curtis Conners , Phillip Coulson , and Nick Fury (or at least anyone who has the or a communicator.) * '''Spider-Cycle: Peter uses what Curt Conners calls, the "Spider-Cycle" to get around New York City faster. As seen in Strange, he can shoot webs from the front to stick to walls and ride across bulidings. * Vibranium/Adamantium Armor: Peter used a special type of armor of a Vibranium/Adamantium alloy. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Watch: Spider-Man and the team have a special video chat watch that can be used to talk to one another. * Web Cannon 3000: Spider-Man once used a weapon that shot powerful webs. * Impact Force Bubbles: These are small bubbles that, when throw at someone, can trap them in a force field. * Iron Spider Armor: This a special armor made by Tony Stark, that has most of the abilities of his Iron Man Armor. * Iron Spider Hulkbuster Armor: A giant armor created by Doctor Connors to fight against very large menaces. Spider-Suit # A double-layer intertwined web cable. Yeah, the tensile strength is exponentially stronger. # Flash Webs # Shield Watch # Superhero Instruction Manual Training *Hero 101, chapter one: You tie up the bad guy after you knock him out. Oh, no. *And of course, the bad guy was only pretending to be knocked out.Hero 101, chapter 2, I think. *I realized two things today. One, being smart is a power. *Two, being a hero isn't just about powers. It's about good choices and heart. *When fighting Kraven the Hunter distance is your friend. Screenshots 92spiderma.PNG 3spider-man.PNG spiderman.PNG 4-1460571471.PNG 1-1460571471.PNG teacher.PNG 75-1484536903.PNG 74-1484536867.PNG 63-1484536505.PNG 49-1484534383.PNG 47-1484534369.PNG 46-1484534369.PNG 128-1.PNG 127-1.PNG 125-2.PNG 124-3.PNG 123-3.PNG 121-1484623848.PNG 112-1484623798.PNG 106-1484623762.PNG 104-1484623686.PNG 103-1484623671.PNG 102-1484623671.PNG 85-1484621353.PNG 84-1484621353.PNG 83-1484621337.PNG 82-1484621337.PNG 81-1484621322.PNG 80-1484621322.PNG 250px-Ultimate Spiderman.png 43-1501605363.PNG WhiteTiger1 (42).PNG WhiteTiger1 (40).PNG WhiteTiger1 (34).PNG WhiteTiger1 (33).PNG WhiteTiger1 (28).PNG WhiteTiger1 (18).PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Stealth Force Category:Title Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Avengers Category:Time Travelers Category:Moon Walkers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Chosen Ones Category:Champions Category:Shield Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Armor Users Category:Earthling Category:Web Warriors Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Cybernaut Category:Army of Light Category:Body Adventure Category:Body Alteration Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Legendary Character Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Luck Category:Bully Category:Cheaters Category:Americans Category:Bad Liar Category:Crackers Category:Multilingualism Category:Acrobatics Category:Baseball Players Category:Musicians Category:Actors Category:Horseback Riding Category:Depowered Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:One-Man Army Category:Body Switch Category:Number 1 Category:Super Hero Category:Hollow Earth Category:Special Forces Category:Secret Keeper Category:Trackers Category:Magic Users Category:Lab Rat Category:Martial Artist Category:Government Hero Category:Charisma Category:Teenagers Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:City Buster Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Hackers Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:A Class Category:Recruiter Category:New Avengers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Spider Physiology Category:Scientists Category:Age